


The Riddler Deserves a Can[ing]

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Caning, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pillow Talk, Safewords, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Ed confesses to a fantasy of his, and Oswald makes his dreams come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Cory Michael Smith's fault for saying "But I want [Edward Nygma] to be someone who deserves a fucking cane. He needs to be someone that’s just begging for a cane."
> 
> Well, he's certainly begging for a cane in this fic. Among other things.

Ed confesses his desires bent over Oswald’s lap, while Oswald delivers blow after blow to his backside until his hand stings.

“I love it when you use me,” Ed cries, snot and tears running down his face.

“What else?” Oswald says coolly, delivering two swats to his thighs and making Ed keen in pleasure.

“I think about you- _ah_ \- I think about you using your cane on me,” Ed whispers into the sheets. Oswald feels lightheaded at the prospect, that Ed would want him to administer even harsher ‘punishment’ in the bedroom.

“Pick a number between one and twenty,” he says, deciding to wrap things up now that Ed is a wreck and he has some new things to consider.

“Five,” Ed says softly. Oswald nods. He’d been right about Ed being on the end of his rope. Oswald delivers five more blows, winding down on the severity as he goes. He has Ed stand and settle into the middle of the bed, grabbing the cream and soothing the harsh red color of his cheeks. Ed is quiet now, as he usually gets.

Oswald kisses his temple and heads to the bathroom, fetching a glass of water and some squares of chocolate. He hands the glass to Ed and puts the chocolate on the nightstand, then strips to his underwear. He leaves his suit tossed over a nearby chair. Settling into the bed at last, he encourages Ed to snuggle up to him and takes the glass from him. It goes onto the nightstand, and he rips open the packaging of the chocolate.

He feeds Ed pieces of chocolate, strokes his hair and over his back. He tells him how well he did and that he loves him. Ed sighs and melts into him, and after about ten minutes of silence he comes around and starts giving Oswald feedback. Oswald listens intently, already pondering how to work caning in the next time Ed requests this particular brand of stress relief from him. They’ll negotiate it later, he’s sure.

In the meantime, he’s envisioning a lot of practice on innocent throw pillows.

***

“Are you sure about this?” Oswald asks seriously, pushing Ed’s hair out of his face so he can gauge his sincerity. Ed is naked and lying upon their bed, a single pillow tucked under his hips. He nods vehemently.

“Safeword?”

“Quandary,” Ed replies, smiling at him. Oswald presses a kiss to his temple. 

“Alright.” Oswald climbs onto the bed behind him, straddling his thighs and gently massaging Ed’s cheeks, warming them up for the main event. He circles his hands over the soft flesh of Ed’s generous backside, squeezing occasionally to stimulate it further. After a few minutes of gentle treatment he teases his fingers over Ed’s skin, watching him inhale sharply in anticipation. 

Oswald cups his hand a little and delivers a swat to each cheek. Ed jolts under him but doesn’t make a sound. He cups Ed’s balls, fondling them gently and then letting them drop in favor of spanking him again. Oswald delves his fingers between Ed’s cheeks, circling the pad of a finger around his rim. Ed squirms at the gentle pressure, pushing back into it.

Abruptly, Oswald pulls away, two harsher slaps following. Ed cries out, fingers clenching into the sheets.

“Behave,” Oswald commands, “I haven’t even gotten started.”

“Yes, Mr. Penguin,” Ed gasps, his hips rocking down slightly into the pillow below him. Oswald lets it slide; he wants to experiment with the cane, after all. He gets off the bed, retrieving it from the drawer where they keep their variety of toys. It’s black, unadorned. The handle is thick and the rod is slim plastic. Oswald flicks it through the air, enjoying the sound it makes as it cuts through. Ed stiffens on the bed.

He does it again, watching the anticipation build, tension coiling in Ed’s muscles as he comes up behind him. Oswald finally touches him with it, gentle taps up and down his cheeks, drifting to his thighs for a moment. The touches are barely there, and Ed seems to relax into it. Oswald begins hitting harder, keeping the blows to Ed’s ass only. He leaves a few seconds of pause between them, and Ed seems to adjust to this rhythm as well.

Oswald dishes a hard blow. Ed shouts, surprised at the sudden change in pace. Just as quickly, Oswald goes back to the earlier pattern and severity, as though it didn’t happen. Another minute of steady, intermediate caning, and then he gives two hard cracks to Ed’s cheeks. Ed cries out again, breath coming quicker as he begins to piece together Oswald’s game.

Eventually, every hit to Ed’s cheeks is a harsh blow. Oswald gives him a few seconds between each, sometimes swinging the cane through the air without making an impact just to watch him tense.

“Color?” Oswald asks him.

“Green,” Ed whimpers, tear-tracks on his face as he steadily soaks the sheets beneath him.

Oswald hits him hard, letting the cane rest against his ass after to compound the harsh thud of it.

“What was that?”

“Green, sir!” Ed cries ecstatically, the chemical rush from the caning more intense than he’s ever experienced from having Oswald spank him. Not only that, but the veritable King of Gotham was currently fulfilling a longtime fantasy of his by indulging his desire for the man to cane him. At his behest, no less. He smiles, tears mixing with the snot on his face as he waits for Oswald to carry on.

Oswald continues, watching the red welts begin to rise on Ed’s skin. He alternates between quick stinging blows and resounding thuds, trying to keep Ed on his toes. Seeing that delicate pale skin transform into a patchwork of parallel red lines is making him hard in his trousers, but this is about Ed right now.

“Color?” He asks again when Ed is sobbing at every blow, full-body shudders that are delightfully pathetic to watch.

“Orange,” Ed admits, his ass is on fire, head swimming with endorphins from the harsh treatment. Oswald narrows the margin he usually gives Ed when he’s spanking him, he doesn’t want Ed trying to prove he can handle more than this.

“Pick a number one through ten.”

“Two,” Ed says, relaxing into the mattress and waiting. Oswald lands one hard and stinging blow, and then a softer thud. He puts the cane away and grabs the cream. Ed’s cheeks are completely red, welts lining them from top to bottom. He massages it in, pressing a kiss to Ed’s tailbone while he goes to grab their water.

“Wait,” Ed says, grabbing his sleeve. “I want to have sex.”

Oswald is surprised. Usually when Ed asks for punishment they keep it separate from sex. It’s pleasurable for both of them, of course, but they usually end with allowing their hard-ons to subside during the aftercare before drifting off to sleep.

“You’re sure?” Oswald asks, “We didn’t talk about this beforehand.” Ed tends to stay in his subspace until Oswald coaxes him out with chocolate and praise. He’s not sure he trusts Ed’s judgement right now.

“I want you, Oswald, don’t tell me you don’t want me too.” Oswald isn’t convinced.

“I’ll think about it,” he settles with. “I want you to have something to drink first.” Oswald gathers the usual supplies: water and chocolate. He also has some frozen peas stashed in their mini-fridge, but Ed seems unwilling to relax just now. Oswald resolves to ice him down later. He returns to the bedroom and passes the glass to Ed, who is resting on his side, waiting for him. 

Ed drinks half the glass like it’s a distasteful task he has to fulfill to satisfy Oswald, then leaves it on the table. Oswald rolls his eyes and undresses, deciding to strip naked in the event that Ed comes around and still wants sex. His cock is still hard and heavy between his legs, especially at the prospect of more to come.

Ed crawls into his lap the second he settles down, kissing him, long limbs wrapping around him and keeping him in place.

“Did I do well?” he asks, body moving like a wave against Oswald as he rocks in his lap.

“You were _perfect_ ,” Oswald tells him, licking into his mouth. His hands instinctively move down to cup Ed’s cheeks, sending Ed gasping and shuddering against him. Oswald pulls back as if burned, hands moving to Ed’s back instead. “Did that hurt?” he asks nervously.

“A little, it felt good though. Have you decided if you’re going to have sex with me?” Ed asks, a little impatient.

“Tell me what you thought of it,” Oswald deflects. Ed hums, then grins widely at him.

“Oh, Ozzie, it was wonderful. I’ve dreamt about you doing that to me for so long but I never thought it would feel so good. I’m so happy you did that for me.” Ed pauses, grinning mischievously. “You know what would make it even better?”

Oswald rolls his eyes. “I think I have an idea.”

“What’s the hold up, then?” Ed asks, rolling them and pulling Oswald on top of him.

“You win,” Oswald concedes, though he’s not exactly displeased. Ed seems to have completely kicked his usual subspace at the prospect of sex, and Oswald is not complaining.

He grabs the lube, preparing Ed perfunctorily, his anticipation mostly focused on the main event. Finally, Oswald coats his cock, pushing inside of Ed until he’s fully seated.

Almost immediately, Ed begins to cry.

“This was a mistake,” Oswald says, pulling back. Ed’s legs lock around his waist, keeping him in place.

“No, Oswald, please. Don’t stop, I want you so badly, please don’t stop,” Ed begs him, fingers pulling at his shoulders to bring him back down.

Oswald hesitates, but Ed appears to be confident about what he wants and Oswald can’t deny him anything.

“Alright,” he decides, “alright.” Oswald rocks into him, watching Ed’s face for any signs of discomfort. Instead he finds bliss.

Ed tosses his head back, moaning and rocking down onto Oswald’s cock. “So good, Ozzie, feels so good.”

Oswald brings his hand down on Ed’s abused cheek, “What was that?”

Ed cries out at the hit, his nails dragging harsh lines into the skin of Oswald’s back. “Mr. Penguin! You feel so good, oh my.”

“Better,” Oswald says, snapping his hips into Ed. “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” Ed whines, the sound drawn out, his chest heaving with exertion already. They’re not going to last long, particularly after the exhilaration of the caning. Oswald slaps his other cheek even harder.

“You, sir!” Ed corrects, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Do you want to come?” Oswald asks him, all the tension from the night pulling him closer to the edge than he’d expected.

“Yes, sir. Please let me come, _oh_ \- touch me, _touch me_ -”

Oswald spanks him again and Ed yells, bucking under him. He leans over Ed, bending his knees to his chest so he can kiss him. Oswald slaps the taut skin of his ass hard as he licks into his mouth, swallowing his cries. He kisses down to Ed’s neck, sucking hickies into his skin and leaving behind the impressions of his teeth.

Ed is making high, breathy little noises, and Oswald knows he’s teetering on the edge now. 

“I love you, you gorgeous, brilliant man,” Oswald tells him, reaching between them to stroke Ed’s cock.

“ _Oswald!_ ” Ed shouts, coming into his hand. “Oh my, oh my, _oh_ \- I love you, I love you.” Ed sobs, toes curling as Oswald continues slamming into him, “Oh dear, oh, _yes._ Oswald, I love you.”

Oswald digs his teeth into Ed’s shoulder, heat flooding him as he allows himself to let go, satisfied with Ed’s release. He kisses the bite when he comes down, soothing over it with his tongue.

Ed looks wrecked, face and chest red. He’s panting, sweat beading on his forehead. His hair is curled in that special way that only sex manages to achieve, and Oswald smiles as he observes the network of bruises he’s left littering his neck. Oswald kisses his forehead and retrieves a washcloth, wiping the come from Ed’s chest and between his legs. He drags his own hand over it and tosses it who knows where.

Ed helps him pulls the sheets over them, curling up next to him.

“Want some ice?” Oswald asks, gently ghosting his fingers over Ed’s ass. He flinches.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Ed admits sheepishly. Oswald vacates the warm safety of their bed to retrieve the peas. He slips back under the covers, guiding Ed to lay on his chest and between his legs so he can hold the peas in place. Ed jumps at the chill, then pushes up onto his elbows and kisses Oswald chastely. “Thank you.”

“Do you normally want sex after I punish you?” Oswald asks, curious.

“Not usually, I typically enjoy the punishment for what it is. But I’ve wanted this particular act from you for a long time and… I _really_ wanted you to take me, afterwards.” Ed kisses him again. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Any time,” Oswald says. “I wasn’t sure if I should though, you could have told me before.”

“I didn’t know I would want you so badly, after,” Ed admits, “You were so _sexy_ , Mr. Penguin.”

“Mr. Penguin, _sir_ ,” Oswald teases, kissing him. “Are you sore?” Ed blushes.

“I’m going to be on my feet a lot tomorrow,” Ed answers without answering.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me writing <3


End file.
